Hoodoo
by skullfarmer
Summary: This story is being reworked from the ground up.


I removed "Summer #4" and "The Keeper Exchange" is being rebuilt   
  
from the ground up. It'll be up again soon. Meanwhile,here's   
  
something new. Incidentally,LULLABY HEARSE #2 is out,featuring a  
  
very talented group of authors,artists and poets. Somehow, one of  
  
my poems is included. Look for the website on Google-it's a print  
  
magazine,very nicely done. I'm not sure what to rate this,so it'll   
  
be R because I was trying for eroticism rather than pornography,  
  
and I'm not sure I succeeded. I'm a total Hagrid/Sprout shipper  
  
HOODOO  
  
By Ed Cowell  
  
Hagrid traced his finger down the windowpane,opening a trench in   
  
the steamy greenhouse window. It had been pouring rain since the  
  
middle of last night. He remembered the first thunderclap because  
  
of what he and Sprout had been doing in the bed of orchids when  
  
it shook the windows. Afterward,in each others' arms,they listened   
  
to the sound of the summer shower pattering against the glass.  
  
He only left her to pass the wine they'd drunk out of his system.  
  
Now, he stood there, at the window, massive and naked, the scent  
  
of Addie Sprout on his fingertips.The clouds in the sky hung down,  
  
as if they were about to burst.  
  
They'd been caught in the downpour last night; the rain was a   
  
relief; it had been a hot day, full of sweat and long drinks of   
  
water.. Of course, the night had like that,too,only they had   
  
wine instead of water. The things they'd done had not been fueled  
  
by alcohol,though. Between spilled boxes of dirt and broken  
  
tables, they tried to explain their mutual attraction. It got lost  
  
in all the kissing,translated in their entangled limbs.   
  
She was awake when he came back.  
  
She lay on her side,reading a thick book.  
  
sitting under one of the trees near the pumpkin patch. She held a book in her hands,and looked quite entranced. He silenced Fang with a "Shhhh." The faithful dog obeyed. He wondered if Sprout would realize he was there. Of course, it would be hard not to,as his shadow would blot out her natural illumination.  
  
"Hagrid," she said. He eased himself down beside her.  
  
He could smell her skin; she smelled like flowers with a hint of   
  
fresh dirt and sweat. She had tasted of them, too.  
  
"Mornin',Sprout," he said,as softly as he could. Even his gentlest  
  
tone sounded like the earth rumbling. "What're ye readin'?"  
  
"E.E. Cummings," she said,slightly trembling. "I'm fond of his  
  
poetry."  
  
"Could yeh-" he paused so long that she looked up from the book.   
  
"Could yeh read some t'me?"  
  
She looked down at the book.  
  
"Thou aged unreluctant earth who dost  
  
with quivering continual thighs invite  
  
the thrilling rain the slender paramour  
  
to toy with thy extraordinary lust,  
  
(the sinuous rain which rising from thy bed  
  
steals to his wife the sky and hour by hour  
  
wholly renews her pale flesh with delight)  
  
-immortally whence are the high gods fled?  
  
Speak elm eloquent pandar with thy nod  
  
significant to the ecstatic earth  
  
in token of his coming whom her soul  
  
burns to...embrace..."  
  
She whispered the last line,and the book fell from her grasp.  
  
She moved to retrieve it,but Hagrid gently stopped her. "Later,"   
  
he said. Then he took her face in his hands and kissed her.   
  
-She had bared her soul to him,told him about the man she married, who did things to   
  
her that rendered her incapable of having children. Holding her   
  
against him in the darkness, she realized he was crying. Gentle   
  
Hagrid, such a sensitive soul. He could not comprehend such cruelty  
  
"'Specially to you," he said.and that was it for her; this huge   
  
hairy giant,who loved animals and children would never think of   
  
hurting her.  
  
He shuddered; she turned over to look at him.   
  
The moon made his tears look like jewels.   
  
She kissed them off of his face.   
  
He took her face in his hands and kissed her again.   
  
She buried her face in the thick,dark hair that covered his chest  
  
and stomach,a wide rack of muscle, sucking his nipples when her  
  
fingertips found them. He was trying to be gentle, terribly aware  
  
of his size, in more ways than one. She found that he was quite  
  
well endowed, though not so much he might wound her-  
  
She touched the scar tissue on his shoulder.  
  
"Did I do this one?"  
  
"Dragon," he said. "Got too close."  
  
"Ah. Was it a big dragon?"  
  
"Enormous. Bit me...when'd it happen? I can't remember."  
  
She rested her head on his chest.  
  
"Y'got a scar," he said.  
  
"No,I don't."  
  
"Yeh do."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"On yer back."  
  
She sat up. "Where?"  
  
His fingertips searched her back. "Right...'ere...oh,wait..."  
  
"That's a birthmark," she said,with a laugh. She started-  
  
"Wait," he said. Then he sat up,and eased her onto her stomach.  
  
As he massaged her back,he said "Never done this before."  
  
"Don't stop," she said.  
  
He only did when he realized she was asleep again.  
  
By that time,the rain had stopped.  
  
He got dressed and went outside. The mud pulled at his boots  
  
as he walked back to the hut. He decided to make some tea; Addie  
  
might want some when she woke up.  
  
Fang greeted him at the door. He went inside,and closed the door.  
  
He came back out,chewing on a rock cake.   
  
Addie was coming out of the greenhouse.  
  
"Well," he said,"Maybe it'll clear-"  
  
He tripped; she ran to him as he fell.  
  
"I'm all righ'," he said. He looked over at the spot where he'd  
  
tripped. There was a lump sticking out of the mud. He leaned   
  
over,reached out to touch it-  
  
then he realized what it was and jerked his hand away.  
  
"What is it,Hagrid?"  
  
When he didn't answer,she walked over,saw what Hagrid had found,  
  
and gasped.  
  
It was a human skull. 


End file.
